


5 Times Someone Found Out About The Baby

by heartsdesire456



Series: Joyous Occasion [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times people found out, either purposefully or by accident, about Magnus and Alec's baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Someone Found Out About The Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the last bit of this little series, but who knows! If someone has anything else that they want to see I might add to it!

**1\. Jace and Izzy**

Only moments after Magnus told him he was going to be a dad, Alec had called Jace and had him bring Izzy with him to come straight to the apartment. While they waited, they theorized at length about what Izzy and Jace would say when they found out.

“I hope Izzy doesn’t lecture me on safe sex,” Alec noted and Magnus snorted, head resting on Alec’s shoulder while Alec absently rubbed his still-flat tummy. 

“We’re a monogamous relationship between two men, one of which was a virgin and the other a magical being that can’t get STDs, there was no point,” Magnus comforted. “Besides,” He smiled up at Alec, leaning his head back to look up at his eyes. “If we had did it anyways, we wouldn’t be having a baby now,” he said and Alec couldn’t help the excited sound he made as he dropped his head back against the couch, beaming up at the ceiling.

Magnus reached up to pet his hair, smiling at how beautifully happy Alec was. Alec turned and kissed his hand, snuggling into Magnus’s side more firmly. “I can’t- there aren’t even-“ He floundered a bit before sliding down in his seat so that he and Magnus were more even as he looked at him lovingly. “I would’ve been happy without this, Magnus, you know that, but… wow.” He grinned. “You are the best thing to ever happen to me.”

Magnus leaned in and kissed him sweetly. “The feeling is entirely mutual, my darling.”

The buzzer went off and Magnus and Alec shared one more excited grin before hopping up. Magnus went to buzz them in while Alec paced some, fidgeting with a nervous energy as he prepared to tell his siblings the biggest news of his life. Magnus came back to wrap his arms around Alec’s middle, smiling up at him while they waited for Jace and Isabelle to come up the stairs. 

“Alright, what is it? Demon attack? Is Magnus- Oh.” Jace shook his head as he and Isabelle walked in. “Nope, you guys look very much not being attacked.

Alec raised an eyebrow. “I told you it was good on the phone,” he said and Isabelle eyed the suspiciously, crossing her arms.

“What has you all bright and perky?” she asked, raising an eyebrow to copy Alec. “You moved in a week ago so it’s not that again.”

Alec looked at Magnus, who squeezed his waist with a bright smile and nodded. “Go ahead.”

Alec turned to Isabelle and gave her a _blinding_ smile that seemed to startle Jace. “We’re having a baby!” he cried excitedly.

Isabelle’s eyes widened and she looked at Magnus, who just nodded. “But- I- _how_?” she asked, and Magnus wiggled his eyebrows.

“Guess who didn’t know that his Fallen Angel blood gave him the ability to get knocked up by a Nephilim,” he said dryly as he lightly laid a hand on his middle. “Some warlocks have wings, I apparently have a womb.”

Isabelle spluttered, looking between Magnus and Alec, before letting out an ear-splitting scream. “I’m going to be an aunt!” she cried, throwing herself at Alec, laughing when he caught her and spun around, face buried in her neck as she practically climbed him like a tree. “Oh my God, Big Brother, you’re gonna be a dad!” she cried and he nodded, eyes a little shiny as he laughed with so much joy he couldn’t even speak. She dragged his face down to kiss him repeatedly on the forehead, squealing as she dragged Alec down to her level. “By the Angel, I always thought you would be an amazing father, Alec, and I’m so happy for you!” she said before releasing him and dragging Magnus into a hug, kissing his face as well. “And you! Oh my God, when did you find out?!” she asked in a rush.

“A few hours ago, actually,” Magnus answered, arm around her shoulders. “I thought I had some weird parasite but I have a friend that’s way better at this stuff than me, and when she checked me out she found out it was a baby and then did a lot of things to be sure, and sure enough, it’s a baby!” 

Isabelle jumped up and down some. “Oh my God are you excited?!” She slowed down. “You are happy about this, right? I would hate to be celebrating like this if you’re not happy-“

“Oh no, I’m very happy,” he reassured. “I was terrified your brother might react badly, because _someone_ ,” he gave Alec a playful glare. “Has never given the slightest indication he would one day like to be a father, and then I worried myself sick until he got home and lo and behold, rather than dump me, he was happier than even I am.”

“Ahhhh!” Isabelle cried again, hugging Magnus again. “I’m so excited for you! Both of you!” She dragged Alec into their hug, beaming up at her big brother. “You both are going to be the most amazing parents.” She danced excitedly. “And I’m going to spoil mi sobrino!” she added, and Alec rolled his eyes.

“You’re going to teach our baby Spanish aren’t you-“

“Of course I am,” she said, smacking Alec in the arm. “Just because you don’t embrace our second language doesn’t mean I’m not going to teach your baby.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow at Alec. “I didn’t know you spoke Spanish. I knew Isabelle did but I figured she learned it herself.”

“I barely speak at all, in any language, so that isn’t very surprising,” Alec said. “Mom made sure we learned.” He shot Isabelle a look. “And now it appears Isabelle is gonna make sure our baby learns.”

Magnus winked at Isabelle, curling his arms around Alec’s middle to hug him. “Don’t worry, I’ll help. Spanish the first language I learned when I found the Shadow World. The Silent Brothers in Spain took me in as a child so I remember it well.”

“See, Alec? You’re outnumbered,” Isabelle teased.

Alec smiled down at Magnus, kissing him sweetly. “Not a bad thing to be outnumbered on. Teaching our baby Spanish. Maybe we can guilt Jace into learning.” He looked over at Jace, who hadn’t said a word, and his heart sank when he realized Jace was still just staring.

Isabelle stepped a bit away from Alec and Magnus and glared over at him. “Right, Jace?” she said with a warning tone.

Alec slouched some, the joy slowly seeping out. “Jace?” he asked hesitantly and Magnus rubbed his back soothingly. “Is- isn’t it cool?”

If Jace was freaked out, if he thought it was too weird, if he didn’t like that Alec was going to be a dad, it would break Alec’s heart. He couldn’t imagine being a father without his parabatai’s support. He couldn’t imagine anything without Jace these days. He had did that, thank you, and being on the opposite side from Jace in anything was horrible. 

Isabelle walked over and shoved him in the arm before Magnus’s glare could get any more warning, which seemed to snap him out of it. “I- I- I-“ Jace blinked, looking between Magnus and Alec, then back to Magnus. “But _how_?” he asked in a strained, confused tone.

Alec gave him a flat look. “We had sex.” His deadpan deliver was so perfect that Magnus cracked up, doubling over with laughter.

Jace made a face. “Ew, I didn’t need to know that-“

“You gave me intensely close details about the first time you ever had sex, you can handle the knowledge I have had sex-“

“So not the same, dude-“

“I never needed to know what a girl’s boobs felt like-“

“Hey I didn’t know you were gay at the time-“

Magnus clapped his hands. “Settle down, children,” he said, rolling his eyes at Jace. “Look, Blondie, be happy for your parabatai or I’ll set your hair on fire,” he threatened and Alec chastised him just as Jace grunted in annoyance.

Alec sighed, shoulders slumping some. “Are you- is it really that… too weird?” he asked in a meek tone.

Jace seemed to finally snap out of it and he rolled his eyes, crossing the room. “Oh fuck you, of _course_ it’s not too weird,” he said, and Alec relaxed as he met Jace for a hug, ducking enough to hug Jace properly. Jace smacked him on the back a few times as he pulled back. “Dude, you’re gonna be a _dad_ ,” he said, looking at Alec with pride in his eyes. “That’s major.”

Alec nodded with a bright, happy smile. “I know!”

Jace pulled away from Alec and turned to Magnus, who raised an eyebrow expectantly. Jace, to his surprised, offered his hand, shaking Magnus’s hand firmly. “Congratulations. I really mean it, Bane.” He winked. “And we appreciate your bravery in taking one for the team and getting rid of all the sexual repression that had Alec all boring like an old man all this time.”

“Hey!” Alec argued, but Magnus just smirked, reaching out to tug Alec into his side.

“Oh trust me, Lightwood, nobody appreciates it as much as I do,” he said, winking dramatically. “How else do you think he put a baby in me.”

Alec blushed. “Magnus,” he muttered and Magnus giggled evilly as he kissed his jaw. 

“We’re just teasing, Darling,” he cooed and Alec sighed dramatically.

“The things I put up with for you.” He held Magnus close, pressing his lips to Magnus’s forehead. “I love you, Magnus.”

Magnus purred. “I love you, too, Alexander.” He turned to Isabelle and Jace and blew them a kiss. “Thank you for the congratulations, but if you could leave now, that would be great.” He reached down and grabbed Alec’s ass, making him squeak and blush adorably. “We need to celebrate in private now. Maybe reenact the baby’s conception,” he purred making Jace mime gagging.

“Ew. Very ew.”

Isabelle just snickered, wiggling her fingers at Alec’s pink face and Magnus’s devious smirk as she grabbed Jace and headed out. “Let’s leave Daddy and Papa alone, Jace. Some bonding time is always a good thing.”

When they walked out, Alec wasted no time kissing Magnus deeply, earning a happy sigh. When he pulled away, backing Magnus towards the couch. “Daddy and Papa, I like the sound of that,” he sighed and Magnus beamed, eyes falling shut as he let Alec get at his throat.

“Sounds just about perfect.”

 

**2\. Jocelyn (and Clary… and Luke… and Simon)**

When Jocelyn and Luke got married, nobody was surprised. They were surprised, however, when they decided to renovate and rebuild Jocelyn and Clary’s old home to live there once again. Now that it was finished, they needed Magnus to set up warding to help protect them from the same thing ever happening again. 

Usually, that wouldn’t be a problem, but at what was assumed to be nearly four months pregnant, Magnus was feeling _rough_ half of his entire life currently. 

“Alright, just a little more,” he muttered to himself as he walked to the next window. Jocelyn was right across the room working on dinner, so he tried his best to keep going. He wasn’t nauseated really, that had never been much of a problem. Rather, he was light-headed and _tired_. His illness that alerted him that something was off at the very start had been fatigue that never seemed to go away. He felt like he could sleep for a month as it was. He was even more tired from using so much magic to do the warding.

Magnus got to his last wall of windows and started to raise his hands to start, but as he did he felt the swoop of dizziness take him and he barely managed an out-loud, “Oh hell,” before the floor came up to meet him and he hit it with a thud. He didn’t lose consciousness or even come close, so he didn’t miss a moment of Jocelyn shouting in surprise and dropping something heavy in her rush to run to him. He rolled onto his back, taking deep breaths as he tried to calm the spinning in his head. 

“Magnus?! Are you okay?” Jocelyn asked as she knelt beside him, but he just held up a hand tiredly.

“I will be, just help me up,” he said, and she took his hand and put her other arm around his shoulders, gently helping him ease into a sitting position. He groaned, leaning his head between his knees, taking deep breaths to try and calm the spinning sensation.

“Mom what was that thump-“

Before Magnus could speak up, Jocelyn called out to Clary. “Come get some water for Magnus! He fell out in the middle of doing his warding!” she shouted, and the twin scrapes of Clary and Luke’s chairs sounded. Magnus sighed and grumbled as the footsteps pounded closer. 

“Magnus?! Are you alright?” Clary asked, rushing over to the refrigerator. She ran over with the bottle of water her mother asked for just as Luke stopped at the table with a startle, nostrils flaring suspiciously.

Magnus took the water gratefully and took a sip. “Oh it’s nothing, don’t worry-“

“Magnus, you nearly fainted,” Jocelyn said, and Magnus gave her a flat look.

“Oh? And you didn’t do the same with Clary at some point?” He groaned as his head swam again, rubbing at his forehead. “Oh my God, _stop_.”

Jocelyn looked at him curiously. “What do you mean with Clary…”

Magnus realized his slip about the time the spinning eased enough that he could lift his head. He looked at her with a little nervous chuckle. “Um, well you see.” He waved a hand, glass of water sloshing a bit. “I’m- I’m-“

“Pregnant?” Luke offered and Magnus raised an eyebrow. Luke shrugged. “Pheromone shifts,” he said simply.

Magnus laughed. “Well yes, in fact.”

Jocelyn’s eyes widened. “You’re _pregnant_?!”

Magnus winced at how loud she was right in his ear. “Could you maybe help me to a chair?” he asked, and Clary immediately took his arm and helped him stand. Jocelyn took the glass of water and Clary helped Magnus balance as he walked to the kitchen table and sat down gingerly. “I can promise you, I’ve had all sorts of things happen to me, but I’ve never been so _tired_ all the time,” he groaned. He propped his elbows on the table. “Never have a baby, Biscuit. Pregnancy sucks,” he said bluntly.

“I don’t understand,” Jocelyn said, coming over to sit at the table across from Clary and Magnus, Luke joining her. “You’re a Warlock-“

“And a dude,” Luke added.

Magnus smiled tiredly. “Warlock’s are magical. My oldest friend is blue, if you don’t remember. Blue skin is just as unnatural as cat eyes or a magical womb,” he said, flashing his eyes as them. “Honestly though, I knew pregnancy sucked for women, but you guys really make it seem like it’s just throwing up and sore feet. I haven’t been this tired since I healed Luke and even then, that was only for an hour or so.”

Clary blinked. “Oh my God, I’m so stupid, I just realized if you’re pregnant that means Alec-“ She let out a soft ‘whoa’. “Oh my God, Alec’s only twenty-two!”

Jocelyn chuckled. “I was younger than that when I had you and I had already had one child,” she reminded her. “It isn’t Alec Lightwoods age I’m more worried about with him being the father of _Magnus Bane_ ’s baby,” she said.

“Does he even know?!” Clary asked suddenly.

Magnus laughed and nodded. “Oh yes, I told Alexander the day I found out. He and Isabelle and the other one have known for a month, same as me.” He gave Jocelyn a sad smile. “But like your mother hinted at, there’s a reason they’re keeping it quiet. If the Clave found out, there’s no telling what they might do. They know about us, and they haven’t tried to strip him of his Marks yet, but I think both the Clave and his parents are banking on him realizing I’m some ancient whore that will never age and die, and he’ll magically fall in love with a woman Shadowhunter and go back to being a good little soldier,” he said with distaste. “If they find out we’re having a baby and he’s incredibly happy about that, they could change their minds about that whole ‘banishment’ thing.”

Jocelyn looked at Clary sadly. “I’d like to think that no parent would do that to their child…” She turned back to Magnus. “But I know Maryse Lightwood,” she said sadly and Magnus nodded.

“As do I,” he said. He laughed softly. “Can you have ever imagined all those years ago that I would be carrying _Maryse Lightwood_ ’s grandchild?” he asked her, and she snorted.

“God, no. You hated the Lightwoods more than you did most Shadowhunters. I used to think half the reason you agreed to help me was because you were preventing Robert and Maryse from getting any more people on their side.”

“Oh I was,” he said bluntly, winking. “I still hate her, more than ever in fact,” he added. He smiled sadly. “Robert actually isn’t that bad these days,” he admitted. “I don’t like him and I’ll never forgive him for all he did to Downworlders, but when it comes to Alexander, he at least tries to understand him. Robert loves his children in a way I don’t think Maryse even pretends to.” He waved a hand. “Now, I don’t for a second trust him with the knowledge of _my_ child, but he is definitely not his wife.”

“Whoa it sounded like you just said ‘my child’, dude.” They all startled when Simon spoke from the doorway and he grinned, winking at them all. “Still got it!” he gloated and Clary groaned.

“Simon! Stop with the vampire sneaking!” she complained. 

Simon walked over and kissed Jocelyn’s cheek, slapped Luke on the shoulder, then sat down beside him, across from Clary. “So, what’re we talking about kids for?” He looked at Luke and Jocelyn suspiciously. “Somebody got something to share?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Yeah, no,” Jocelyn said firmly.

Simon shrugged, then looked at Magnus. “Besides, you said ‘my’ child. Are you one of those weird cat people that calls their cat their baby?” he asked suspiciously.

“I don’t have a cat-“ Magnus stopped suddenly, smiling forcedly. “Oh yeah, I’m adopting a cat, that’s totally it,” he said in a panic.

Simon blinked, smile fading. “Dude, you and Alec have been living together for like a month and a half, you aren’t really trying to adopt _kids_ are you?!” he asked suddenly. “I know Izzy said Shadowhunters do things fast, but that’s insane!”

Magnus groaned, rolling his eyes. However, that move made his head swim again and he grabbed the table tightly, whining. “Shit.” He looked up at Simon’s concerned look and glared at him as he wagged a finger warningly. “If you tell Raphael Santiago what I’m about to say I will turn you into a rat,” he threatened before turning to Jocelyn. “Could you, perhaps, send a fire message to Catarina and ask her to make me something for this vertigo and fatigue? I can’t finish warding this house or even think about portaling home in this shape.”

Simon’s eyes widened. “Shit, are you sick?! Can Warlocks get sick? Are you-“

“Oh my God, it’s so stupid,” Magnus whined, leaning his head against Clary’s shoulder. “Make it stop talking.” Clary gave him a chastising look and Magnus sighed, looking over at Simon. “Sigmund, use your brain. We talked about ‘my child’ and I’m sick. What the hell does that add up to?” he asked with a grumpy look.

Simon startled so hard he nearly fell out of his seat. “HOLY SHIT YOU’RE PREGNANT?!”

Luke snickered. “Simon, I love you, but you’re not very bright.”

“But that means-“ He made a face. “Ew, Alec is going to be a _dad_.”

“Hey, Alexander is going to be an amazing father,” Magnus defended. “He loves this baby, so you shut it.”

Simon just continued to make a scrunched face. “No, he definitely will, but he’s like an old man already. It’s just gross.”

Magnus simply flipped him off, leaning on the table, too tired to bother arguing with him.

**3\. Raphael**

Magnus got a text from Raphael just before dawn a day after Simon overheard him speaking with Jocelyn, Clary, and Luke.

**From: Raphael Santiago**   
_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

According to Lily the next time he saw her, two months after that text, there was something strange going on at the Hotel, in that Raphael had not stopped randomly bursting into laughter for seemingly no reason at least once almost every single day for weeks.

**4\. Max**

Magnus was not comfortable being at the Institute at five months pregnant. He was incredibly suspicious about everybody that was not one of the youngest generations of Shadowhunters at the Institute. Even though he was glamoured to look like he usually did, at five months pregnant, he was very visibly pregnant. Every time someone walked past, he was terrified they would bump him and realize things weren’t what they looked to be. The glamour changed look, not feel, so if someone bumped into him from the front, they would feel his invisible bump for sure. 

However, after a rash of werewolf attacks that were not from Luke’s pack or any other pack they could locate, they needed a warlock to track whoever was doing these attacks and Magnus wasn’t the High Warlock of Brooklyn for nothing. Alec, Jace, Isabelle, and Clary had spent almost every night for a week straight patrolling for the werewolf that had gone rogue and yet all they ever found were the victims. The latest victim had been another werewolf, not from Luke’s pack, but from a peaceful pack all the same. Magnus had to help when they called for him, because if it started a war among the Downworlders, he would be put in the position of having to deal with it himself to keep the Shadowhunters – his favorites excluded – from targeting innocents in their crusade to find the rogue. 

He was just finishing up his tracking – which gave them the location they needed and allowed Jace and Alec to take off while Isabelle waited for Clary to join them – when he walked around his last corner to freedom with Isabelle at his side only to spot the littlest Lightwood coming through the doors at the end at a run. “Izzy!” he cried when he saw his sister, and she broke into a jog, rushing to meet him.

“Max!” She kissed his hair, standing up tall after hugging him. “I didn’t know you were coming! Why didn’t anybody tell us?”

He ducked his head. “I- I may have been banished.”

Isabelle frowned. “Banished? From where? The training room?”

“South America,” he muttered, kicking at the floor.

“South America?!” Isabelle cried in shock. “What did you _do_?!” 

He sighed, rolling his eyes. “I _told_ my tutor that I had to pee, but he made me go in the ancient temple for a lesson anyways! I told him!”

Magnus couldn’t help a shocked laugh. “You peed on ancient ruins?” he asked, and Max nodded with a pout. “Ha, you’re totally my new favorite,” he said, holding his hand out for a high-five that Max gave him enthusiastically. “Don’t worry, I’m banned from Peru.” He hummed. “Still not sure which thing I did it was that got me banned, though.” He shook his head, looking back at Max. “Can’t believe they banned you from _all_ of South America for peeing in _one_ temple.”

Max winced. “I _might_ have ran away when they tried to take me before the council of the heads of South American institutes and scared some llamas into stampeding… through the council hall.” He grinned impishly. “And they peed all over everything else.”

Isabelle groaned. “Max.”

Magnus just laughed. “Hey, if you’re going down, go down in style!” he said with a flourish and Max brightened up when Magnus opened his arms for a hug.

“I always liked you best,” he said, hugging Magnus around the middle suddenly.

Magnus had all but forgotten, however, that when Max hugged him, he would be hugging invisible belly bump instead. “Oh crap,” he muttered, trying to catch Max, but it was too late. Max pulled away, frowning at Magnus’s middle.

Isabelle gasped softly. “Max-“ she tried to reach out, but he had already raised his hand and patted at Magnus’s belly, frowning when his hand touched something solid in what should be empty air. 

“What’s that?” Max asked, hand flat on Magnus’s belly, only to startle and jump back when the baby chose the hand on Magnus’s belly as a good target to land a solid kick. “By the Angel! Something touched me, Izzy!” he said, looking at Magnus’s invisible belly and then looking all around. “What if it’s a demon?! Izzy you have to tell somebody-“

“No, no, no,” Magnus grabbed Max quickly, tugging him across the hall and into an empty room, Isabelle following them. “No telling anybody anything,” he said, looking down at Max. “I need you to promise you can keep a secret, okay?” he asked, crouching down in front of him. He put a hand on his little shoulder. “I’m very serious, Max.”

Max looked confused, looking at Isabelle. “Izzy, what’s going on?” He looked at Magnus with distrust that broke Magnus’s heart. “You- you’re not bad, are you, Magnus?”

Magnus would blame the hormones for his throat tightening some. “Oh Max, no,” he said, cupping his face in his hand. “My sweet little Max, I promise you, I would never hurt you or anybody in this Institute, okay? I’m not bad. I just have a secret.”

Max looked doubtful. “What sort of secret?” he asked.

Isabelle crouched down. “A good secret, Max,” she reassured. “Magnus has a really amazing secret that makes me and Jace and especially Alec very happy.”

“Can you keep a secret for us, Max?” Magnus asked with a warm smile. “I promise it’s a really happy secret. But you can’t tell anybody, not even your mother and father, because Alec doesn’t want to risk _anybody_ knowing.”

Max slowly nodded. “For Alec, yeah,” he said, and Magnus grinned.

“I don’t blame you, I’d do anything for Alec, too,” he said, then turned to Isabelle with a questioning look. She nodded and he looked Max in the eyes. “Max, do you know what Alec and I are? What our relationship is?” he asked.

“You’re his boyfriend,” Max said. “Mom and dad were really mad about it when Alec moved out of the Institute, but he said he was happier with you, so that’s why he moved there.”

Magnus chuckled. “Yes, Alec is my boyfriend.” He looked at Isabelle and she rolled her eyes.

“Max, you know where babies come from?” she asked. 

Max frowned. “Sex?” he asked, and Magnus laughed so loudly and so suddenly he had to slap a hand over his mouth. Isabelle just snickered, shaking her head.

“Yeah, that, but I meant location. From a lady’s belly, right?” Max nodded. “Well, it turns out being a lady isn’t _always_ a requirement.”

Magnus quietly twirled his fingers at his side and stood up, showing Max his belly without the glamour. Max’s eyes widened and he gasped. “It was a _baby_ that hit my hand?! No way!” He reached out and touched Magnus’s belly and Isabelle tried to stop him, but Magnus waved her off. He didn’t mind it.

“Here,” he said, moving Max’s hand towards where the baby was moving around and he smiled when Max’s eyes lit up at the feeling of the baby under his hand. “So yes, my baby hit your hand. Alec’s baby,” he added and Max beamed.

“Whoa, Alec’s gonna be a dad!” He looked at Magnus’s belly again with wide eyes. “It’s so big! Are babies always that big in there?”

“Yep,” Magus said. “And this one’s still got a long way to go. I’m gonna be huge,” he said with a laugh.

Max looked up at him with a smile but a confused tilt to his head. “But I don’t get it. Why did you glamour your belly to hide the baby? It’s so cool that my big brother’s gonna be a dad!”

Magnus nodded. “It’s very cool,” he agreed, reaching out to ruffle Max’s curls. “But the thing is, I’m a Warlock. A Downworlder. Some people wouldn’t think it’s all that cool that I’m having Alec’s baby.”

Max made a face. “But why? Alec’s your boyfriend.”

“They aren’t too happy about that either, though, Maxi,” Isabelle said with a sad smile. “You know how some of them are. They hate Downworlders.”

“But that’s so dumb!” Max argued. “We’re only supposed to fight bad Downworlders, the same way heroes in comic books fight bad Mundanes! Magnus is a good guy, just like we are.”

It broke Magnus’s heart that such a sweet, innocent little boy would have to learn one day that his parents had once been the ‘bad guys’ when all he cared about was good vs bad, not Shadowhunter vs Downworlder. He was such a good kid and it amazed Magnus to think that this was Maryse Lightwood’s child. “Even among the Mundanes, Max, there are people who hate what is different and they don’t understand.” He patted his shoulder. “There are people who don’t like Alec, as amazing as he is, just because he loves me. It’s not right and it isn’t fair, but people don’t like what they can’t understand. And the fact that I’m a man who can have babies is enough to make me scared of what people who don’t like it might do to me. Add that they don’t like me because I’m a Downworlder, and they don’t like me because Alec loves me, and I have to hide my belly here.” He shook his head. “Hopefully nobody would ever try to hurt me here, but for now, my baby is in my belly, so if they hurt me, they would hurt it. I have to hide my belly just to be _absolutely sure_ nobody can hurt mine and Alec’s baby. Do you understand?” he asked.

Max nodded, looking really sad as he touched Magnus’s belly again where the baby was moving. “Yeah, I get it.” He looked up suddenly with a fierce look in his eyes that Magnus knew well from Alec. “I wouldn’t let them hurt you anyways. You’re nice to me and you make my brother happy and you’re having my brother’s baby. I like you and anybody that wants to hurt you would have to come through me first.”

Magnus felt such a swell of affection he had to lean down and hug Max tight, squeezing the little boy close. “You’re so awesome, Max.” He kissed his hair. “Totally my favorite Lightwood. Tell your brother I like you better. You’re cuter anyways,” he said, poking at Max’s little curls. “So adorable.”

“Magnus Noooo,” he whined, swatting at the hand in his hair, and Magnus backed off, laughing at his annoyed face.

“But really,” Magnus said in a more serious tone, resting his hand on Max’s shoulder. “Thank you.” 

Isabelle hugged Max, smiling down at him. “C’mon, I’m gonna walk Magnus out and then you can tell me all about this whole Ancient Temple debacle, Squirt.”

“But Izzy,” he whined, pouting as Magnus reglamoured his belly and they walked him out.

The whole way home Magnus couldn’t help but be amazed at how much of Alec he saw in all of Alec’s siblings.

**5\. Maryse and Robert**

Isabelle was the only one that truly loved speaking Spanish. She did it whenever she got a chance. But when it came to her brothers, they didn’t seem to care all that much. And when it came to Max, he would rather not even try if Isabelle didn’t make him. Unlike when she and Alec were little and their mom made them learn, she didn’t have as much involvement with Max’s education, so whenever they were together, Isabelle tried her best to make him practice.

“Alright,” she said, looking at him as he picked up his pencil. “Write what I say.” She tapped her chin. “Tu eres mi hermanito muy guapo,” she said with a grin.

Max bit his tongue between his lips, pencil scratching as he wrote. He frowned for a moment and then finished his sentence before turning the notebook around. “I’m you’re handsome little brother,” he said, puffing out his chest.

Isabelle laughed, nodding. “Yes you are.” She leaned forward, narrowing her eyes. “Something harder this time.” She looked around, and spotted Alec’s jacket left on the couch and turned back with a grin. “Cuando llegue el bebé, tú serás un tío,” she said excitedly.

Max looked down at his notebook studiously. “I know one of those words was ‘baby’ and something about me being an uncle,” he said, tapping his pencil as he thought. However, the sound of breaking glass in the doorway startled them both, Isabelle jumping up to grab Max and pull him behind her reflexively. The person in the door wasn’t a threat thought.

It was their dad. He stared at them with wide eyes, a glass of wine shattered on the floor at his feet. “Did- did Max just say what I think he said?” Isabelle and Max exchanged panicked looks and he walked into the room slowly. “Oh _Isabelle_ ,” he said in a horrified tone. “You- you’re- how does Max know and-“ He looked at her middle and she grimaced.

“Ew, Dad, _no_!” she said, shuddering. “Oh my God I am not pregnant, what the hell-“ Max smacked her in the side, shaking his head quickly and she jerked her head around, nodding seriously. “I’m definitely pregnant, yep, it’s totally me,” she said, and Max slapped a hand over his face.

Robert looked at her suspiciously, then to Max, and then back to her. “If it’s not you…” He looked up, eyes narrowing. “Did Jace get Jocelyn Fairchild’s daughter pregnant?!” he asked suddenly, anger in his eyes. “By the Angel, that boy has really turned out to be more trouble than I ever expected when we adopted him-“

“Dad!” Isabelle cried when he turned around and stormed off. She and Max both ran after him as he stalked purposefully towards the training room. “Dad, Dad! Daddy! Daddy calm down-“

He threw open the doors with such force Isabelle yelped at the sound. When they followed him in, Maryse turned around from where she had been training with Jace and Clary. “Robert? What on earth-“

Robert pointed at Jace. “Good, now we don’t have to go find Maryse.” Jace frowned, pointing at himself in confusion, as if to check to be sure Robert was pointing at the right person. He then pointed at Clary as he turned to Maryse. “Jace has something to tell you,” he said, turning to Clary. “About Miss Fairchild.”

Clary frowned. “He does?” She turned to Jace, who shrugged, putting his seraph blade back on the table.

“I don’t have any idea,” he said with a shrug. 

When he looked over, Isabelle shook her head frantically. Maryse saw her and frowned, looking around at Jace. “What’s going on here, Jace?”

“I honestly don’t know,” he said, and Robert gave him a flat look.

“So you have nothing to do with Isabelle helping Max with his Spanish with the words, ‘When the baby comes, I’ll be an uncle’, then?” he asked, glancing over at Clary pointedly.

Jace’s eyes widened and Clary shook her head at him frantically. “Why are you shaking your head like that?! You’re not- I’m not-“ He turned around, hands up defensively. “I am not taking the fall for this one, Clary’s mom is scary-“

“Jace, don’t be selfish!” Isabelle hissed.

Clary jumped forward, grabbing Jace’s hand. “Yep, totally! Gonna have a baby, isn’t it awesome!” she said, putting a hand on her belly. “We were just waiting to tell everybody later on, you know, just in case,” she said, tugging Jace’s hand to her belly. “Weren’t we, Jace?” she said in a warning tone.

Robert frowned in confusion. He looked at Maryse, who looked just as confused as he was, and then turned to Isabelle and Max. “What is going on here?” he asked, looking between the kids. “Why are both of you two so happy to lie and say you’re _pregnant_ if it’s obvious neither of you are?” he asked them both.

Maryse crossed her arms, walking to stand beside Robert and Isabelle and Max shared a worried look. “Okay, all of you. What is going on?” She looked at Max. “Why were you learning how to say that you’re an uncle if Isabelle isn’t having a baby and Jace isn’t going to be a dad?” 

Max looked at Isabelle, who shook her head slowly. “Isabelle.” Robert snapped and she looked up, eyes defiant. 

Maryse sighed. “Oh by the Angel. SOMEONE say SOMETHING!” she snapped, looking over at Jace. “You. Explain. Now.”

Jace shook his head slowly. “Look, I’m sorry, but I _can’t_.”

Maryse stilled, narrowing her eyes. She looked at Isabelle and then back to Jace. “What did Alec do?” she asked slowly.

“Nothing,” Isabelle said firmly. 

“Wait,” Robert said, holding out his hands. “Alec’s the only one we _don’t_ have to worry about in this case-“ Jace couldn’t stop a snort and Isabelle glared.

“Jace!” Clary hissed, punching him in the side.

Maryse and Robert exchanged looks, and then turned to look at them. “Is this about Alec?” Maryse asked slowly. None of the children looked at her and she squared herself. “I said, _is this about Alec_?” Nobody said anything for several moments until Max was the one to break the silence in the last way Isabelle could’ve ever expected.

“Shit.”

~

Magnus knew that Caterina was coming by sooner or later, so when someone rang the bell, he didn’t bother checking before buzzing her up. He walked back over to the couch and laid down, putting his feet up in Alec’s lap. Alec resumed rubbing his feet. “You know, you could’ve let me get that.” He smiled when Magnus made a happy sound at Alec’s fingers pressing into the arch of his foot. “Like that?”

Magnus chuckled softly. “Perfect, Darling.” He leaned his head against the throw pillow. “You’re so good to me, Alexander,” he purred. He sat up, sliding closer so that his feet were on the other side of Alec’s lap, leaning in to steal a kiss, tugging Alec’s hand from where it hovered in the air to rest it on his belly.

At an impressive almost-nine-months pregnant, Magnus’s belly was _huge_ and the baby didn’t even have space to kick anymore so much as press its body against whatever touched Magnus’s belly. Alec rubbed his hand over the fabric of _his_ old, worn out tee-shirt that was stretched across Magnus’s frame. “Well hello there, Baby,” Alec said, leaning down to press a kiss to whatever part of the baby happened to be beneath his lips. “You’re so big,” he said, and Magnus grinned.

“Could be a few weeks, could be a few hours. As big as this baby is, I doubt it’ll be a few weeks,” he said, leaning forward like he was going to kiss Alec again only for both of them to turn to the door when they heard not Caterina’s light steps, but _loud_ thuds of multiple people coming up the stairs outside through the slightly ajar door. Magnus stilled and Alec tensed, halfway off the couch to stand in front of Magnus when there was a loud knock at the door that made it swing open under the force of the blow.

Alec stood fast, snatching a seraph blade from beneath the couch, only to barely get it raised when he realized it was _his family_ spilling through the door. “What are you doing here?” he asked dumbly.

Maryse pushed past Jace and Isabelle and just stared in shock as Magnus hauled himself up off the couch and curled his hand around Alec’s wrist, half-way standing behind him nervously. “So what they all tried to lie about was for real,” she said, looking at Alec expectantly. “ _Really_?” she asked skeptically.

Alec’s jaw clenched and he stood tall, eyes growing hard. “Mom, it was not your concern.”

“I’m your _mother_!” she said fiercely.

Robert put a hand on her arm. “What your mom is trying to say is that you could’ve told us, Alec,” he said, eyes straying to Magnus’s round belly. “I mean… we’re your family,” he said, jerking his eyes back to Alec.

Jace crossed the room to stand beside Alec, turning to glare at their parents. “You expect him to just tell you everything when you’ve both been so terrible about him even _dating_ a Downworlder?” he asked, and Alec gave him a grateful glance. 

“Well he obviously told everybody else,” Maryse argued.

Isabelle walked over to stand beside Magnus, hooking arms with him. “Technically they only really told me and Jace,” she said, smiling coldly. “They just didn’t try too hard to lie to anybody besides you since everybody else supports them.”

Clary eased over to stand with Isabelle, smiling apologetically at Magnus. “Sorry. I tried ‘admitting’ I was pregnant but I’m a terrible actor.”

“Yeah, I did the same,” Isabelle said. “It’s my fault anyways, I’m sorry,” she said solemnly. She glanced at Alec. “I was tutoring Max in his Spanish and had him translate saying he would be an uncle when the baby is born and Dad heard.”

“Yes, that was fun to learn. _Max_ knows, but you still didn’t bother telling us,” Maryse added, giving Alec an expectant look.

Magnus shrugged, giving her a dark smile. “To be honest, Max found out by accident, but lo and behold, he takes after his siblings anyways, because as soon as Isabelle and I explained about me having a baby, dontcha know, the little sweetheart got all defensive and promised he’d make sure nothing ever happened to me or his big brother’s baby,” he said, just to see the hatred in Maryse’s eyes and the discomfort on Robert’s. “I’m always amazed by how wonderful your children are to come from a bitch like you,” he said bluntly.

Alec sighed, rolling his eyes at Magnus. “Do you have to do that? She’s still my mom,” he muttered, and Jace and Isabelle both gave him similarly uncomfortable looks.

Robert held up his hands. “Alright, let’s just all calm down, alright?” He gave Maryse a pointed look. “Alec is right, you’re still his mother. We’re his parents. We’re going to be _grandparents_ ,” he reminded her gently, and she looked at Alec with a strange look that was somewhere between regretful and disgruntled. Robert gestured to the couch. “How about you sit down, since Magnus doesn’t seem to need to be on his feet for too long,” he suggested and Magnus gave him a surprised and impressed look, then turned to Alec.

“See? Told you your dad seemed a lot better these days,” he said, then wasted no time lowering himself back onto the couch with a grumble. “God, I’m so fat,” he whined, tugging at Isabelle’s dress until she fell onto the couch beside him. Clary sat on the couch beside Isabelle, and Alec settled onto the arm beside Magnus, reaching down to hold his hand. Robert moved to sit in the armchair cross from them and Maryse begrudgingly sat down as well. Jace stood off to the side, arms crossed as if he was ready to jump in and break it up if things went back. 

After a long silence Robert leaned forward. “Well, Alec. How long until the baby comes?” he asked, glancing at Magnus. “Do you know, or…”

“Could be any day now,” Alec said, stroking Magnus’s knuckles as more of a soothing note for himself than for Magnus. “It’s been about nine months, give or take.”

Maryse made a startled sound. “Is that why you moved out of the Institute?! To come here since you knocked him up?” she accused and Alec rolled his eyes.

“No, I moved in with Magnus because I wanted to, because we reached that point in our relationship. We didn’t find out about the baby until after I had already moved in,” he defended. “Magnus told me the day he found out, and that was a week after I moved in.”

Magnus chuckled. “As much as I’d love to fuck with you and say I did this on purpose just to spite you both,” he said in a sarcastic tone. “I had no idea this could happen. I had no idea it _had_ happened. I just was tired of being sick so I asked a warlock friend to help me find out why I’d found a parasite in my body and she realized it was a baby, not some demon parasite.”

Maryse perked up some. “Are you sure it’s not-“

“Mom, if you finish that sentence, I will make you all leave,” Alec said in a cold tone.

She sighed, rubbing at the bridge of her nose. “I’m sorry,” she said begrudgingly. “It’s just- it’s all so sudden.” She looked at him painfully. “Alec, you were always my brave, strong child. You were the best warrior, you did everything right, you were kind-hearted, and all it took was for this Warlock to show up and you completely went off the rails! You broke rules, you helped your sister break rules, you _fought against the Clave_ , and when I thought it was all over, you abandoned the perfect marriage for a Downworlder and a year later, you just suddenly move out of the Institute! My good child and you just change everything in your life the minute _he_ showed up-“

“Magnus is not the reason I finally started noticing things, you can thank yourself for that,” Alec argued. “I thank the Angel every day you never raised me to be like _you_ ,” he said harshly. “I started ‘acting out’ because the Clave was _wrong_. Because I was protecting my family. Isabelle and Jace have always been my responsibility and you were so shocked I stood up for them!” he cried. “And I broke off that marriage because I’m _gay_ and I always have been and that would’ve never made me or her happy! I still talk to Lydia all the time, and she’s _happy_ in Idris. And I’m happy here,” he said, still holding Magnus’s hand. “All you ever call him is ‘Warlock’ or ‘Downworlder’, but this Downworlder has done more for the safety and protection of everybody in this family than you ever did. You never cared half as much that he’s a man as you did that he’s a Downworlder, but newsflash, Mom! I’m not a Circle member, I _respect_ Downworlders who don’t do anything wrong. They’re not inferior to us. They’re people, too. And this one,” He tugged on Magnus’s hand a bit. “Is having _your_ grandchild, so tough shit, you’re stuck with us,” he finished bluntly.

There was a stunned silence from everyone, before Jace finally cracked and smiled. “How long have you been holding that one in?” he asked, and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Jace.”

Robert cleared his throat. “Alec, the most important thing to me- to us,” he said, giving Maryse a warning look. He turned back to Alec and smiled. “The most important thing is that you’re happy. There are things none of us can change and things some of us wouldn’t want to change. Right now, all that matters is that- that this is a good thing.”

“It’s the _best_ thing,” Alec said with so much conviction Magnus couldn’t help but smile lovingly up at him. Alec smiled, looking down at Magnus, then back at his father. “I’m going to be a dad. Magnus and I, we’re going to have a baby. I’m starting my own family, Dad, of _course_ I’m happy. I-“ He laughed, shaking his head. “I couldn’t be happier. At all. I love him and I wanted to be a dad someday, and it’s already happening. Nothing is better than this.”

Maryse shook her head. “It’s just so far from what’s expected of us as Shadowhunters, Alec. Everything I do is because I want to protect you. You’re my son.”

Alec shrugged. “I don’t care if it’s not what is expected of me. I’m a good Shadowhunter,” he said frankly. “I’ve always felt like I had to be the best because something was wrong with me, but it’s just true. I’m one of the best Shadowhunters here and I won’t doubt myself because the Clave doesn’t approve of my family.” 

“The Clave is powerful, Alec, you shouldn’t just dismiss them,” Maryse pleaded.

Alec gave her a long look. “I defied the Clave to protect my sister, what do you imagine I would do to protect my child?” His voice was strong and held a finality in its tone that left no room for question.

Maryse just chuckled, hanging her head. “I don’t have to imagine,” she said simply. She looked up, meeting his gaze. “We left the Circle because of you. We defied someone far less fair than the Clave for you, Alec. I have three children, so I guess I do understand you in this instance,” she said softly. She looked at Magnus. “No matter what I think,” she said, still speaking to Alec though she was looking Magnus over from face to baby bump and back. “I understand why you hid it from us.” She looked up at Alec again. “But you never had to. I may not like him, and I may not understand how you can be so complacent about Downworlders, but you are my son and I would never do anything to jeopardize the safety of your child. I would never let anything happen to your baby because I know what it would do to me if something happened to any of mine.”

Alec gave her a small smile. “It’s your grandbaby, too,” he added. “I’d like to think you will love our baby.”

“I’m sure we will,” Robert said, and Maryse nodded weakly.

Magnus clapped his hands together. “Well, if that’s all settled,” he said, looking up at Alec. “Darling, it’s pretty late. I’m going to bed, if you can show them out that would be great.” He stood up, using Alec’s arm to pull himself to his feet with all the extra he had going on in his figure.

Alec pulled Magnus over gently to kiss his head, hugging him with one arm. “I’ll be there in a little while,” he said, brushing his hand lovingly over Magnus’s belly. “Goodnight to you, too,” he said with a warm, loving smile on his face as he stroked the baby bump one more time.”

Magnus waved to the others. “Lovely seeing you all, but I’m pregnant and too tired for niceties. Later,” he said simply, practically waddling out of the room. Alec followed him with his eyes, and it was clear to everybody there that there was nothing but love in Alec’s eyes when he looked at Magnus.

When he turned back to his parents, he watched them expectantly, waiting for them to speak. Robert spoke up first. “I’m sorry we freaked out and rushed over here,” he apologized. “But it… it’s just a shock, Alec. In so many ways.”

“I understand that,” Alec said simply. “But I have reached a point where I don’t care. As long as none of you try and bring the Clave down on me and my family, nothing has to change. I’m sorry I lied, but I’m not sorry I hid my Warlock boyfriend being pregnant from people who look for any excuse to vilify Downworlders. I’m still devoted to my job, I still believe in what we do, but for once in my life, I have no doubts at all about what is worth sacrificing everything for, and that’s my family.”

Maryse held his gaze for a long time without speaking before nodding. “I think we all understand things a lot better now.” She stood up and everyone took that as a sign that they were going to leave. “Goodnight, Alec,” she said, heading towards the door. She hesitated, turning back to smile tiredly. “And congratulations.”

Alec smiled with relief and she left ahead of everyone else. Robert clapped him on the shoulder with a smile and a nod before following. Jace and Isabelle both started clamoring to apologize, talking over one another, but Alec just rolled his eyes and tugged them both into a hug, laughing at them. 

“Alright, seriously, suck up to me about this tomorrow. I have somewhere else I’d really rather be than talkinga bout this anymore,” he said, and Isabelle smirked while Jace made a face.

“Ew, Alec.” He pointed at him. “See, that’s what got you in this situation in the first place,” he said, and Alec rolled his eyes as Jace smiled and headed towards the door, Clary waving at Alec as she followed him out.

Isabelle just stood on her toes and kissed Alec’s cheek. “Goodnight, Big Brother. Sleep tight. Give my love to Magnus and the baby.”

Alec hugged her close, nodding against her hair. “Thank you.”

She winked. “Be good,” she said, laughing at the face he made on her way out.

When Alec got to bed, Magnus was still awake. As soon as Alec curled into Magnus’s back, arm going around him to rest on his belly, Magnus hummed. “Everything alright, Alexander?” he asked and Alec nodded, pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder.

“You know, I think it is.”


End file.
